


Hungover

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [22]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 宿醉Pairing: Benny/JackyRating: NC－17Summary: Jacky喜欢狂饮高歌这种有古侠之风的事，但是他谈不上是天生能喝的那种人。





	Hungover

Jacky Wu自云从小看金庸，受毒害很深。想过演令狐冲，惜哉无缘演。拍电视与电影，扮过很多古龙角色，为求心魂一致，又看了许多古龙。Benny问他觉得大侠们怎样，有没有什么共通之处，他想都没想答曰：都很能打，都很能喝。  
说这个话的前提是Jacky虽然很是能打，原本其实不怎么能喝。以前的底量据说是啤酒半瓶，后来久经酒场，算是练出来了，自己说是27瓶，当然，没有具体讲过是大瓶小瓶，以及干翻这27瓶的当中时间有否跑过洗手间作弊。  
他倒是有问Benny，你行不行，能不能喝。彼时大家刚刚开始合作，还不算熟，相对没有几多体己话好讲，Benny腼腆样笑答，我不饮酒的。  
然后还一本正经给他Call Bible，说酒徒住在肥美谷的山上，他们心里高傲，以所夸的为冠冕，犹如将残之花。  
那时候Benny说他不抽烟、不饮酒、不开快车，所有对康健平安有碍的事情都绝不去做。  
Jacky本来是想向他炫耀，自己而今很能喝，有古侠客风，但看他肃穆如此，又暗自佩服，虽然自己不追求这种清修自律的生活，但是所有有强大自制力的人都非凡品。人嘛，首先要苛待自己，方能要求别人。  
没多久，一起合作的电影中有角色扑街，业内名唤“煞科”，按理说要一道开个酒，由导演陪着喝。Jacky想起Benny Chan说过自己不饮酒，但这一关无论如何是跳不过去的。想到这里便以关切目光望住Chan生，心内做好了实在不行，便以自己27瓶体量之身，奔过去以身代之，陪着喝一点挡一点。  
现场没有香槟，于是拿来易拉罐装黑啤，Jacky眼睁睁看Benny挥军刀一刀插进去把铝罐剖开，凑过去拿嘴接着喝——遂惊得不能自己，大叫：他不是不饮酒吗？  
有跟了该导演多次的工作人员告诉他说：导演量太大了，他不饮酒的，一般酒他饮了没有感觉呀。

后来大家渐熟，慢慢从共事关系发展到了共眠，Jacky能跟此白发、近视、斯文、“不饮酒”的中年阿伯Chan同挤一个小枕头后，方才得便向他抱怨，说你其实这么能喝，当初我却一心想着要在交际场上保护你，若有人灌你，我就去给你挡一挡。  
说这个话有个前提，是这厮又喝多了，宿醉未醒，抱着头悲从中来又哭又笑，觉得自己每一件事情，走过来时都不顺利，喝酒塞牙，做不成大侠。  
他一边说，一边要絮絮叨叨地倾诉——至少说说他自己感觉他认为的，而且强迫别人一定要听到他说完。他说他头痛、眩晕、胃痉挛，都快把他折磨死了。他说这是交际会生意场上的职业伤，不是他的渴望。他喜欢喝酒，喜欢的是不畏惧、不推诿、干脆利落一扬脖子倒下去的那种豪迈。可是倘能在胃里插根自来水管，这边厢倒，那边厢就顺着流出去了没有而今这种抽筋一样疼痛的烧灼感，他的感觉能更好些。  
他抱怨他血液不好，不能代谢酒精，这是先天的毛病。他指着他的双颊抱怨，把他泛红起斑点的手臂戳到Benny眼前，强调这就是过敏，逼着他给个评价。  
Benny捧住那根猪蹄儿，感叹说若是多点调料就好了。眼下单只是红酒煨的，可能有点淡。  
Jacky使头颅霸住大半的小小枕头，将他挤至半身空悬，且怒目圆睁，问：你是咩意思？  
Chan生给他笑了一笑，埋下头去“吧唧”在他的胳膊上舔了一大口，道：系想吃啊。

这且属于还没有落到阵亡边缘的几次，大部分时候，Jacky拼酒并不节制。他死要面子，别人若端大碗上，他就愿意用海碗。他说他可以把一整碗倒下去，使那碗倒扣头上，当一顶帽子。  
后来一道拼酒的哥们儿打车把他背回去了。没有送回家，是送到Benny Chan暂住的酒店里。到得楼下即给Benny打电话，说：感觉他明儿早上需要人伺候。  
又说：去他家光拖这死猪进电梯就够意思了，Chan先生您方便到酒店门口来收个快递伐？  
此上门快件其实不算重，主要就是不配合——真正是烂醉如泥。两三个人扶都站不起来，看着是只能抬了。  
Benny看他被人一搀扶，短短的小白T恤儿都能卷到胸腔以上去了，想他也是个公众人物，如此不好，怕他被人偷拍，加上他走光自己心里难免别扭，就跟人家说我蹲下，你把他给我挂背上吧，我一个人背他回房间是可以的。  
Jacky虽然如泥还能听见人讲话，甚至还能有一搭没一搭回答。此时断然拒绝道：我不要！我不挂！我——不——挂——！我不是树袋熊——考——拉——！  
一起来的人打圆场说对对对老Wu你不是考拉人Chan导也不是桉树啊乖乖乖你发什么疯。  
Benny拍了拍双手说要不我新娘抱抱进去。  
“送快递”的兄弟立刻为他的豪情所感，鼓掌赞道：Chan导豪迈！你仁义！给你了！  
两条大汉一道方才把Jacky抬起来往老Chan怀里一送。Chan某人憋住一口气抱着他进了大厅，走了两步，忽然停住。  
腰杆抻得笔直，在酒店大堂淡金色的灯光下孤傲独立。方才帮忙的门童并那“快递员”都被他这气势，啧啧，搞得有点肃然起敬。  
刚要暗自再赞叹赞叹，就听到他在门里喊，说谁来帮我把他拉拽一下，他这屁股——屁股这儿要滑下去啦！

当夜Jacky各种呕吐骂人发脾气暂且按下不表。间有爬起来挂住帮他擦身体的人的脖子不肯放两次，需要人轻抚着他肩背好生安慰，昧著良心向他表示跟他喝酒的都没有他能喝。  
到三四点钟，他闷了一小觉酒劲过去了，但是这祸害忽然清醒了，还有点莫名兴奋。也不顾Chan生其实非常的想睡，他坐起来把电视给开了。  
挑了个音乐很热闹的电影看。  
Benny被亮光晃醒，说他写剧本写到刚才，又服侍他睡，自己很困没有睡，现在要好好睡觉。刚拿被子蒙头，又被Jacky哗啦一下子掀到肚脐。  
两人肚脐以下的部分，光溜溜的在被内藏着，以上的部分，眼下是疏离状态，好像各自隔得很远，警惕对望。  
Benny揉了揉眼睛，说我得先戴上眼镜。他的手在周遭摸索了一下，被Jacky一爪子按住。  
Jacky此刻就好像那些睡够了一整个白天的夜行生物，活着的兴奋感才刚刚随着血液飙至四肢百骸，他的一条腿在被内，已勾上Benny的大腿，露在台灯下的那部分躯壳却按捺未动。  
急啥啊，他笑道，不要光用眼睛看。与此同时，他的腿在被子里移动，上下滑过几次后，屈起膝盖蹭至Benny的两腿之间，用他的膝头缓缓摩擦哪当中隆起的器官。  
Benny叹了口气，说你不是喝多了吗？我就是想看看清楚你现在到底酒醒了没啊，免得你现在干下的事儿天亮就不认了。  
Jacky从被内一翻身弹起来，同时抓住Benny的肩膀，将他顺势一扭，摊平“放置”床上。他却一拧腰跨骑在此人腰际。  
Benny用他当初说“我不饮酒”时的表情——只是更惺忪些——就那么看着他。他说：我现在不想吃的。  
他这么说的时候，Jacky其实已经感到，有什么东西，陡然兀立，那么滚烫，已触在他偶尔扭蹭的臀肉上。是紧紧地贴靠住了，坚硬且其势怒张。  
Jacky反手探到它，恶狠狠把它的尖端捏住了，点点头笑道：真不饿？我怎么听到它的意见并不赞同呢？  
Benny笑说：太晚上了，这么油腻不好吧？  
说完，微微起身，拿一只手拉下Jacky的头，同他接吻。后来据他说是，要先从清淡点的吃起，喝一点甜米露之类养一养胃。接着再进大餐，才能宾主尽欢。

第二天早晨，Jacky醒得早，还喧宾夺主，叫了客房服务。他叫了些面条，覆着牛肉、笋干，汤汁嘛闻起来至少是不错。  
两碗汤面加上各色小菜摊开也放了一桌，放好后他其实很饿，但良心还兀自存活，遂去催Benny起床同吃爱心早餐。  
Benny用双手盖住了脸，说他头痛、眩晕，只差胃痉挛，就是宿醉反应。被Jacky催得急了，他在床上滚，大叫说：我是老了，但你不能一分钟都不让我睡！  
嚷到最后，自己都笑出声。勉强支撑，坐起来，却还是按着额头呻吟，说纵欲过度，揾夜食没有数，现在好伤神、好伤身！  
Jacky像没有喝过酒，假装自己也没有黑眼圈似的，跪上大床，一脸娴熟的装乖模样。  
“以后我不那么喝酒了好不好？”他乖顺地低声说道，“所有对康健平安有碍的事情都绝不去做了，好不好……？”  
Benny从指缝里探眼偷看他，实在忍不住，笑得暴露了满嘴牙。他也装模作样，故意用凶狠语气说，要赌咒发誓，须签字盖章。  
“这里。”他指指自己的脸，又指指自己的嘴唇说，“过来盖章。盖过章，我就姑且信你这一次啦。”

 

END


End file.
